Scream: The Fan Fiction (Part II)
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU/Crossover with 'Scream'. Sherman, Penny, and Hayden have moved to Florida to move on from what happened to New York City. Now after a video of one of Sherman's classmates goes viral, Ghostface makes his return and starts a whole new set of killings, not to mention with the 'Stab' remake, it's like somebody already ordered a sequel. Rated T for horror violence & blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since 'Scream: The Fan Fiction' was a pretty big hit with horror fans, I have decided to make a sequel based on the TV series and the second 'Scream' movie. So, this one takes place in Florida where Sherman, Penny, and Hayden have moved to because of the traumatic experience they had back in New York with Ghostface (Who was revealed to be Penny's glory obsessed father, Paul who was also a fan of the 'Stab' movies enough to dress like Ghostface and follow in the footsteps of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher) There will be suspects and victims but they will be OC because only Sherman, Peabody, Penny, and Hayden are the only survivors of the original massacre. They say horror sequels suck, but will that be the case when Ghostface comes back for another round with Sherman and his friends? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

Two fifteen year old fraternal twins, brother and sister stepped into their luxurious one story home in Seaside Florida where they were laughing like little school girls. They both had black hair, the boy had freckles and the girl had the face of a super model.

"That was so epic!" The brother, Mark said to his sister Madison.

"I know. Fifteen-hundred hits on You-Tube and counting" Madison said opening up her laptop and logging onto You-Tube to type in a video. 'Ian's Make-Out Session Bonanza', and revealed their classmate, Ian Marsh, a boy with blonde hair, pale white skin, with freckles as well, with a skinny figure making out with some random boy who went to another school. This was his boyfriend Christopher Malcolm.

"It's awesome and everything but don't you think posting their make-out session is a little too far for turning you down?" asked Mark. Madison only laughed and shut off her computer.

"No, it's never too far for me. He turned me down and instead fell for some snobby private school student, and because of that I told him I'd make his life a living Hell. I always keep my promises" said Madison laughing her face off. Madison was considered one of the meanest girls in 'John Carpenter High School' and she had tried asking out Ian Marsh on a date but he turned her down when he said he was seeing somebody else. She tried breaking into his house to find something she could use against him, but instead she found Ian making out with his secret boyfriend and filmed it for the whole world to see.

"Yeah, but that was his secret. He didn't choose to share it with the whole world" said Mark trying to convince to be a little nicer about it and take the video down.

"That's what he gets for turning down a date with me to see the 'Stab' remake" Madison said walking towards her room with Mark following her.

"Wait, 'Stab'? The one based on the same experience that Sherman kid in your English class went through?" asked Mark.

"That's the one. Why?" Madison asked as she went into the bathroom in her bedroom and was talking through the door.

"Don't you think Sherman might find it offensive you're going to see a horror movie about him watching his friends get murdered in front of him?" asked Mark. Madison opened the door wearing nothing but a purple robe with her swim suit underneath.

"What does he care? He's a horror fan, he'll be the talk of the school once that movie comes out. Plus, what are his friends gonna think? They're dead" Madison said. Mark was now kinda getting mad, he loved his sister but she was nearly mean to everyone, she even blackmailed another student into helping her study for midterms or else she'd post an embarrassing photo of them on Twitter.

"Well, not his girlfriend Penny and his best friend Hayden. Remember, they were survivors too" Mark reminded. Madison opened the doors to their backyard pool and looked to her brother.

"Talk to me when you think Ian deserved what he did enough for me to post that video" said Madison before walking out and shutting the doors in his face and she blew a kiss at him.

"I'm ordering a pizza" Mark huffed out in frustration walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Madison pulled her phone out of her pocket robe and activated the 'Voice Command' app for all her home appliances.

"Outdoor speakers, on" Madison said. The lights on the back patio turned on and the speakers started blaring pop dance music.

 **(Start Playing 'My First Wish' by Miss Eighty 6 as you read this next passage)**

"Oh good, I love this song" Madison said before dropping her robe and placing her phone by the hot tub side and got in.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh. That feels nice, much better than the freezing as ice pool in gym class" Madison said now with the water covering her shoulders and the steam loosening her muscles. Before Madison knew it, her phone rang, interrupting her relaxing time.

"Who could be calling right now? it's 9:30 PM for crying out loud!" Madison said in outrage using her robe to dry off her hands and pick up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello" a creepy male voice said on the other line. Madison was curious as to who the voice belonged to.

"Who's this?" asked Madison.

"This is your 'Dominoes' delivery boy. You ordered a pizza?" asked the owner of the voice on the other end.

"Oh that must have been my brother, I heard him say something about ordering something before I got into the pool. It must have been pizza" Madison said now feeling relaxed thinking it was just a pizza boy.

"Is your brother Mark? Mark's the guy who placed the order" the voice explained.

"Yep, that's him" Madison said.

"Oh well, we can't seem to find your address. Can your brother tell us the address again or can you?" asked the voice.

"Sure it's 78897 on Ripley Drive" said Madison.

"Okay thank you. So what's up?" the voice asked wanting to strike up a conversation with Madison.

"I'm just lying in my backyard hot tub soaking it up" Madison said.

"This late?" asked the voice.

"Yeah my mom and dad are out of state for the weekend but they'll be back by tomorrow" Madison said as she now held her feet up in the pool and wiggled her toes to show off her new pedicured nails.

"They're in Texas right?" asked the voice.

 **(You can stop playing the song right now)**

"Yeah the... who told you my parents were in Texas right now?" asked Madison now standing up in the hot tub getting freaked out.

"You did" the voice said.

"No, I never told you where my parents were. Who the Hell told you!?" asked Madison, only to be followed by a sinister chuckle over the phone and then the voice spoke again.

"I already told you that it was you" said the voice. Madison began looking around her, thinking this guy was watching her somewhere in the dark.

"Seriously, this isn't funny. Stop it" said Madison looking all around her.

"Do you like scary movies, Madison?" asked the voice. Madison yelped in terror and began crying with mascara running down her eyes.

"Well good news, now you're living one. Think of it as being the star of a brand new 'Friday the 13th' or maybe even 'Stab' huh?" the voice tormented Madison who was now in total terror with fear tingling down her spine in the most unpleasant way imaginable.

"W-w-w-what do you want!?" asked Madison not knowing where whoever this guy really was.

"To see what your insides look like!" shouted the voice. Madison then felt the need to cry and bawl but she didn't wanna crack over the phone.

"Heads up" said the voice before something dropped into the hot tub with Madison. She flinched at how big the splash was and then looked to see it was Mark's head, decapitated, eyes rolled to the back of it's head and floating around in the pool making the water turn crimson.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Madison screamed getting out of the pool and running towards the tool shed where her dad kept all his tools and her mom kept her gardening supplies. She hid behind a large stack of fertilizer bags that almost went to the ceiling of the shed itself.

"Please, don't let me die, God" said Madison, hoping she wouldn't get murdered. She then looked at her phone and pressed a button, allowing her to use the microphone.

"Call 911" said Madison, but the phone misheard it and spoke.

"Calling 'Dress Barn'" the voice said before Madison tossed her phone to the other side of the shed and it broke when it hit the wall.

"Are you kidding me!?" Madison screamed. She then heard footsteps entering the shed and she bent down behind the fertilizer again and covered her mouth. She was able to see who entered the shed and saw someone with a black cloak, wearing black leather gloves and had a knife in his hand but his face couldn't be seen.

"Oh my God" she whispered. But little did she know her whisper caught her brother's killer's attention. He turned his head to face her to reveal a ghost mask with an exaggerated expression of fear. It was Ghostface from the 'Stab' movies and the real life Woodsboro murders.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Madison screamed when she saw Ghostface getting ready to stab her but she thought quick and pushed the pile of fertilizer down onto him and knocked him down onto the floor of the shed. Ghostface was able to get up when he noticed Madison trying to run away and try to go back inside but the doors were locked.

"Come on! Open! Open up!" Madison screamed, trying all the other doors that went into the kitchen or the living room but none of them were open. Someone had locked them from the inside, no doubt it was Ghostface.

"Behind you" Ghostface's voice said from behind Madison, she turned around to see Ghostface carrying an ax that he must have gotten from the shed and swung it at her. When the ax blade struck Madison in her stomach, she screamed in pain as blood oozed out where the blade struck her and was really stuck in her flesh and muscle tissue, she even began coughing out blood. Once Ghostface pulled the ax out of her stomach, she tried running away but then she felt something strike her back, she looked behind her to see that Ghostface threw the ax at her. She then fell forwards into the pool.

Ghostface now stood over the pool where Madison's body was now floating and then looked behind him when he heard the house phone rang but then look down at the pool again.

"Hi, you reached the O'Neil residence. We can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and we will get back to you as soon as possible, thank you" the answering machine said and the beep went off letting a message be recorded.

"Hey kids, it's your mom I just wanted to let you know that our flight is about to leave and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" the recording said before the machine turned off and Ghostface left the property through the back gate as soon as the phone message was over.

 **A/N: There you have it! And there's our set-up! Video of two boys making out goes viral because of two mean kids in school, Ghostface kills them when they're home alone in their house and it happens before the 'Stab' remake comes out. Next chapter, we get to see how Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Hayden have been doing and what they've all been up to since leaving New York because of Ghostface, boy won't they be surprised when they find out HE'S back huh? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter, the first two victims had been claimed by Ghostface, Madison O'Neil and her brother, Mark. They posted a video of their classmate Ian making out with his secret boyfriend and ridiculed him for it, and they paid the price for it by Ghostface killing them in their own home. Now in this chapter, we get to see Mr. Peabody, Sherman and all their friends are up to since the last time they brought down Ghostface in New York. Enjoy!**

 **(Start playing 'It's a Beautiful Morning' by The Rascals as you read the next passage of this story)**

The sun was now shining on the ocean over Seaside Florida. The orange rays on the water's reflective surface turned yellow as it was now fully in the sky.

Inside a two story home with one room having a balcony view of the ocean, 14 year old Sherman Peabody was lying down on his bed sleeping wearing nothing but a light gray t-shirt with the 'Ghost-Busters' logo on the front and his black boxers, his blankets went up to his waist and Sherman was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face and his glasses were on the nightstand right beside the bed. The alarm clock was unplugged from the wall and no numbers were on the digital screen.

"Mmmmmmmm" Sherman grumbled in his sleep and turned to the side of his bed that was facing the tan painted wall, enjoying whatever dream he was having. His father, Mr. Peabody opened the door and walked into the sleepy teen's room.

"Wakey wakey, Sherman. Greet the day" Peabody said opening the blinds over his balcony, letting the sunlight into the room. Sherman winced his eyes and grunted as he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out.

"Dad, what the heck? I was having a good dream" Sherman whined as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine" Peabody said chuckling as he picked up Sherman's clothes from yesterday from the brown carpeted floor. Sherman put his glasses on and his eyes adjusted to the daylight.

"Sorry about that, Dad" Sherman said apologizing for the clothes he had left on the floor.

"It's okay. You got home late and you were tired anyways" Peabody said putting the old clothes into the laundry basket Sherman had beside his desk that looked like it was hand-woven.

"Get showered and dressed, you got school today. I even made chocolate chip pancakes shaped like Jack-O-Lanterns, your favorite" said the white beagle, making Sherman's stomach growl, knowing that pancakes shaped like anything horror or Halloween related was his favorite thing for breakfast.

"Okay. I'll be down in five minutes" Sherman said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower's water before taking off his pajamas and stepped inside it.

Five minutes later, Sherman went downstairs wearing a long sleeved shirt that had Freddy Krueger from 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' in the form of a red silhouette on it and some fake blood splatters around it, along with some jeans and red sneakers too.

"Wow, those pancakes smell delicious" said Sherman sitting down at the dinner table.

"I knew you'd love them" Peabody said stacking two pancakes on top of his plate and pouring some maple syrup onto them. Sherman began devouring the pancakes like his life depended on it.

"Careful, Sherman. You'll get a stomachache if you keep eating and eating like that" said Peabody taking the now empty plate from the redhead and putting it in the sink.

"So I take it you're excited for this weekend?" Peabody asked.

"Yep, the 'Stab' remake is gonna be released this Friday and it's only two days away" Sherman said excitedly wiping any excess syrup away from his lips.

"You'd better hurry up if you wanna get to school on time" Mr. Peabody said handing Sherman his school-bag and he took it into his hand and was about to walk to the door but Peabody stopped him.

"Wait wait wait! Can I get a bump?" asked the white beagle holding up his clenched up paw. Sherman just smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing his dad wasn't gonna stop until the dog got his 'Bump' and they did a fist-bump. Peabody made an explosion motion with his paw and explosion noise at the end of his fist bump, while Sherman did a 'Falalalala' like Baymax from 'Big Hero 6' did with Hiro.

"Alright, go on. Off to school you go" Peabody said jokingly nudging his son's shoulder. The redhead ran out of his house and outside to take in a breath of fresh air and looked to the side to see his neighbor, Hayden McClaine and his girlfriend Penny Peterson who was adopted by Hayden's mother after the whole 'Ghostface' incident back in New York.

"Morning, neighbor" Sherman said walking down the stairs that lead to his front door and the friends greeted one another. Penny greeted Sherman with a kiss on his cheek.

"Glad to see you" Penny said, Sherman returned the kiss with a quick peck on the cheek and she giggled in response.

"Come on guys, we gotta get to school" Hayden said, making his friends nod in agreement and they all walked to school together.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

When the trio got to school, they saw that their friends were sitting on one of the picnic benches in the very center of the school's courtyard were waiting for them. Jess Fitzgerald, a 16 year old blonde girl (And the fastest runner in school) who wore a long sleeved light blue shirt with a v-neck collar, black jeans, and light blue Nike running shoes waved to them smiling.

"Hey guys! Over here!" she called out. Sherman saw them and he waved to them and signaled Hayden and Penny to sit down. Penny sat down next to Ethan Cawthon, a very gifted 14 year old boy who had a thing for painting and art. Ethan wore a purple T-shirt with a black skull and cross-bones on them and black shorts, along with purple sneakers as well.

"So what's up?" Hayden asked to Jess, who pulled out her tablet and unlocked it to reveal the video of Ian Marsh making out with his secret boyfriend and then scrolled down to reveal several hateful comments, some were making jokes about him.

"That's horrible! Who would even post that?" asked Penny.

"How about Madison O'Neil? It was uploaded by her last night and then before you know it, it's gotten more views than 'Charlie the Unicorn' within three hours" Jess said taking her tablet back and putting it in her bag.

"Not to mention she asked him out but turned him down. She got mad and so she filmed that right outside Ian's living room window and posted it just so she could get even with him" Ethan explained.

"I never really understood why people would stoop so low as to giving up personal secrets just to get even with someone" Hayden said rolling his eyes.

"Same here" said Penny, frustrated about what Madison did. She swore the minute she saw her, she was gonna give that no-good spoiled little snob a piece of her mind.

"Not to mention nobody's seen her today. Probably ditching so nobody can trash her for posting the video" Jess said taking out a hair brush and began brushing her beautiful pale blonde locks.

"I think Madison should really face the consequences for what she did. That was Ian's secret, it wasn't his descision to tell the whole world" Sherman said feeling a little bit angered about it.

"Well what can we do? Ian's the most insecure boy in the whole school, it's not like he's just gonna open up to us and hang out whenever we invite him" Ethan pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why I'm gonna talk to him alone the first minute I see him" Sherman said. But as if it was on cue, laughing could be heard, as well as insults. Everyone looked behind them and saw Ian Marsh walking down the hallways wearing a black and yellow striped shirt, with black skinny jeans and yellow sneakers as well. They were making crude and insensitive jokes at Ian, somebody even threw an empty can of 'Red-Bull' at his head.

"OW!" Ian shouted, rubbing where the can hit him.

"I guess that time's right now" Jess said looking to Sherman.

"Yeah, go on up. Maybe we can invite him to hang out" Hayden encouraged, Sherman nodded with a small smile and then walked up to Ian as he was now putting some of his belongings in his locker.

"Ian, hey" Sherman said approaching Ian, who just shut his locker and tried walking away but Sherman ran up and then stood in front of him to make sure he couldn't walk away and get a chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Ian. Listen, I'm sorry about the video. I promise that Madison's gonna get punished for what she did, I swear" Sherman said trying to make the situation better. Ian just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to give me sympathy because of what happened, mister 'Real Life Scary Movie Survivor'. I don't need it, nor do I want it" Ian said trying to walk away. Sherman was indeed one of the popular kids at school because of what happened back in New York when Paul Peterson, his girlfriend's father decided to dress up as Ghostface and kill all his friends and loved ones, even kidnapped his own father. He earned a bunch of new friends, and was called 'Mr. Real Life Scary Movie Survivor' by his classmates and a few of his teachers as well. Sherman then grabbed Ian's arm and he turned his head back to the redhead.

"Ian, don't you want to be treated the way you used to be before the video was posted. Just let me be your friend" Sherman said, offering some compassion to Ian.

"I already lost all my friends because of that video. I swear to God it's 'Unfriended' all over again!" Ian shouted stomping his foot down on the concrete floor. Sherman's eyes widened with a smile.

"You've seen 'Unfriended'?" Sherman asked, thinking that Ian shared an interest in horror movies like he did.

"No, I only saw the trailer. Watching the trailer's enough to know what it's about" Ian said wanting to walk away again in the other direction but Sherman got in his way again.

"Why don't you hang out with my friends and I tonight? We can watch a few horror movies. I even have 'Unfriended' if you wanna see it with us" Sherman offered but Ian looked away.

"Pass, my boyfriend and I are gonna be spending a night alone together tonight after school. We're gonna watch 'The Longest Ride' and have dinner at my house. Not to mention I hate scary movies. I saw 'IT' when I was little, and I wouldn't sleep in my own bed for three weeks" Ian said.

"Aw come on 'IT' is an all time classic" Sherman said in the movie's defense. Ian just raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'Really Bro?' on his face but then Sherman changed the subject.

"So... Christopher Hardy huh?" asked Sherman, referring to Ian's boyfriend that was also in the video.

"Yeah, he goes to St. Hoffman's down by the shore. But we always help each other out with our homework and watch movies and stuff together afterwards" Ian explained, smiling at the thought of being with him right now but sad that he didn't go to school with him.

"You guys are good for each other" said Sherman. Ian's eyes widened and he looked up to Sherman.

"Y-You really think so?" asked Ian. The redhead in front of him nodded.

"Sure do. There's someone out there for everyone and if Madison can't see that... then she doesn't know what it's like to be with someone that really loves you" Sherman said placing a comforting hand on Ian's shoulder. Ian just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you" Ian said turning his head to where Sherman's friends were sitting. Jess tossed a grape into the air and Hayden caught it in his mouth, making all of them cheer in his small little 'Victory'. Sherman and Ian both saw what was happening and both chuckled.

"Yeah, but seriously... we should hang out sometime. It doesn't have to involve a horror movie but..." Ian cut Sherman off before he could continue.

"No no no, it's fine it's fine. I guess I can give 'Unfriended' a try as long as someone's watching it with me" Ian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good thing Hayden and I will be watching with you then" Sherman said smiling. Before anyone could say anything else, the PA system speakers came on and words would be heard.

"Attention everyone. May I have your attention please?" it got everyone's attention and they looked up to the nearest speaker box closest to them.

"We have received some unfortunate and troubling news. Madison O'Neil and her twin brother Mark were found brutally murdered in their backyard pool" the voice coming out of the speakers told everyone that was listening. A lot of people were now in shock and crying, but some looked to one another and began talking about it.

"Oh my God" Sherman whispered in terror. Ian then looked to Sherman and spoke.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new headline other than the video huh?" Sherman nodded in agreement with what Ian had just said, not believing what he had just heard.

 **A/N: There you have it, the other characters have been established and the revelation of Madison and Mark's murder was just announced to the whole school. Now it leaves everyone to wonder if this was the work of Ghostface, or your standard everyday burglar. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter, some of the main characters other than Sherman, Penny, and Hayden are established, like their friends, Ethan and Jess. Ian, the one who was caught making out with his boyfriend, Christopher Hardy on film. And the announcement of Madison and Mark's murder was announced and Sherman is just as in shock as everyone else is. Now this is where we left off, enjoy!**

Sherman and everyone else was in class. Sherman sat next to Hayden (on the left) Ian (on the right) Jess was right behind him, Penny was on Jess' left, and Ethan was on her right. As of right now, Jess was looking at her tablet reading a news article she got from Facebook about Madison and Mark's murder.

"The cops aren't even saying much about what happened. All the cops would say is that they were found dead in their backyard, their parents were the ones who found the bodies, they were both victims of foul play and yadda yadda yadda. I don't need standard police report trash, I need gory and gritty details" Jess said to her friends as she was swiping her finger up and down the tablet screen, making the words of the article go up and down repeatedly.

"I can't believe they're really dead. Who would kill them?" asked Penny.

"Probably someone who had a bone to pick with Madison. Almost everyone in school wanted to get even with her because she either trashed them on social media or publicly ridiculed them" Ethan replied.

"Ethan, nobody would go as far as murdering someone because of something they posted on Twitter or a public prank they pulled on them" Hayden pointed out.

"Well why else would they kill them?" Jess asked not taking her eyes off the tablet.

"Who knows, and who cares. Madison was the meanest girl in school, she was known for ruining the lives of people who didn't give her what she wanted, that's all I know" Ian pointed out. Sherman understood Ian was upset about that video, but not too upset to the fact where he didn't care someone had just been killed.

"There's not even anything on Twitter! It's all just 'Rest in Peace: Madison', and 'We'll Miss You, Mark' all that memorial crap" Jess said putting her tablet in her school-bag and just gave up looking for any details on the crime.

"Well, they actually did have a few friends" Sherman said looking at Jess.

"Friends? Pfft, she wishes. More like she had minions" said Jess before the bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Valery Gibson, a brunette woman in her early-twenties came into the class.

"Settle down everyone. It's time for class, please put all wireless devices away or they will be confiscated from you until the end of class" said Ms. Gibson, getting the whole class to look at her and put away their phones, tablets, and computers and place them back into their respective bags and carrying cases.

"Now, as you all have just heard... Madison O'Neil and her brother Mark were killed last night. They will be missed" Ms. Gibson said with her head down, and looking down at her shoes. Jess only rolled her eyes at the statement she would be missed.

"But in the light of everything that's happened, it's important everyone moves on with their lives and forget what happened. Both Madison and her brother would have wanted that" Ms. Gibson said now sitting at her desk, a few of the other students that were good friends of Madison were slightly in tears, but Sherman, Penny, Ian, Jess, Hayden, and Ethan weren't all that upset, just shocked.

"Anyways... today I am assigning you all a project. You will be paired up with a partner, and you will do a report on a movie based on an event that took place in history" Ms. Gibson said now taking out a clipboard from her bag and flipped two pages to the back of the board to show the partner pairing list, and began telling everyone who they would be paired up with.

"Okay, so I will assign Sherman Peabody with Ian Marsh" Sherman and Ian then looked at one another and just looked back up to Ms. Gibson.

"Penny Peterson will be with Ethan Cawthon" Ms. Gibson continued. Ethan looked to Penny and smiled, giving her a thumbs up, which she returned.

"Hayden McClaine will be with Jess Fitzgerald" Ms. Gibson stated and then Hayden felt his heart skip a beat, he had a mass crush on Jess ever since the first day of school in Seaside. Jess just smiled and held her hand out for a fist bump.

"Don't leave me hanging, Hayden" Jess said with a smile. Hayden did return the bump and then excitement buzzed in his head thinking about how he could bond with her romantically. After everybody else had been paired up, Mr. Gibson stood up holding a stack of papers in her arms.

"Alright. For the rest of class, you can fill out this work-sheet with your partner and fill out what movie you will be doing your presentation on, and what it's based on. Due before the bell rings" Ms. Gibson explained handing out the work-sheets to every assigned pair in the class.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Ian asked.

"Maybe the original 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?" asked Sherman who had a pencil ready in one hand.

"Sherman, why would we do that one? It's not even based on a true event" said Ian with a hand against his forehead, thinking his partner's horror movie obsession has gotten to his head by doing a movie about a fiction dream killer for their history project.

"Actually it is. The director read an article about a group of immigrants from South-East Asia who had been dying in their sleep after trying so hard to stay awake" Sherman explained. Ian was now wide-eyed at Sherman's knowledge and how he himself didn't know what the movie was truly based on.

"And the killer in this movie was inspired from those events?" asked Ian.

"Yep, pretty much. Freddy Krueger has been haunting people's dreams ever since" Sherman said writing down the title of the movie and what it was based on on the work-sheet. Ian and Sherman then put their signatures on the bottom of the paper where it said to verify who was working with whom.

"So what are your ideas?" Jess asked Hayden.

"Maybe 'The Conjuring'? True story about a haunting solved by Ed and Lorraine Warren, famous paranormal researchers. They even worked together on the 'Amityville Horror' case" Hayden suggested and explained.

"Wow, I thought you were gonna suggest something different. Normally horror stuff is Sherman's thing" said Jess now writing down the movie title and what it's based on on their paper, including her own signature.

"Well, when you've been friends with him as long as I have, you tend to pick up his love of horror as the years go by" Hayden said, making Jess laugh slightly and handed the pen to Hayden.

"Good to know" the blonde said, Hayden took the pen and put his own signature on the paper too.

"So, Penny. What do you wanna do the project on?" Ethan asked.

"I don't really know. I'd rather hear your suggestions" Penny offering Ethan the pen.

"I was thinking we could do it on 'Zodiac'? You know, the one based on the Zodiac killings in San Francisco during the 1960's?" asked the purple clad teen.

"I'm down with 'Zodiac'. Sure" said Penny. Once he had gotten Penny's approval, Ethan wrote down the title, what it was about and added his signature on the paper.

As soon as class was over, and everyone handed their papers in to Ms. Gibson, the students all went home. But Sherman was trying to catch up with Ian who was now walking towards his house.

"Ian!" Sherman called out, getting the blonde boy's attention.

"Oh, hey Sherman" Ian said smiling a little.

"I was wondering if maybe TOMORROW night you'd wanna start watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and then once we're done we can watch 'Unfriended' afterwards?" Sherman offered.

"I don't see why not. I mean... I don't really have any plans tomorrow night. Not to mention, my parents don't really care where I go as long as I'm home by eleven PM" explained Ian.

"Alright. Have fun with your boyfriend tonight" Sherman said now walking in the separate direction from Ian and waved 'Goodbye' to him, which Ian shyly returned to the redhead who he was happy now was his friend.

When Ian got to his home, he saw that the front door had a little sticky note attached to it.

"Ian,

Dad and I are visiting an old friend of ours, and are going to stay over later at your grandma's house since where we're going is about five hours away from here. We're sorry if you had a bad day at school because of the video, but it'll get better soon, I promise.

Love, Mom" Ian read aloud to himself and then folded the note and put it into his pocket. Ian then took off the chain he wore around his neck to reveal his house key and then used it to unlock the door and then placed it back around his neck once it was unlocked and then sat down on his couch.

"I seriously need some down-time" the blonde said to himself before turning on the TV and flipping to the 'Music Channel: Relaxation' network and let the calming music fill his ears.

 **(Start playing 'Midnight' by Coldplay as you read this next passage)**

Knocking at the door could be heard and Ian answered it to reveal it was Christopher Hardy. Ian's boyfriend.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, just a bit shaken up by the murder and everything... come on in" Ian said letting Chris into the house and shutting the door. Chris was a bit chubby, he had strawberry blonde hair that was slightly messy, he had freckles too like Ian, he also had braces, and he wore a red t-shirt with the 'Coca-Cola' logo on it, and khaki shorts, with black sneakers.

"So, how was school?" Ian asked sitting down on the couch and Chris sat next to him.

"I didn't go today. Mom and Dad let me skip, they knew I would be too embarassed to go to school because of that video" said Chris looking down at his pudgy belly while his hands were held together in his lap.

"I got called names, got laughed at, jokes were made too. But Sherman Peabody made friends with me today, so I guess that's a silver lining out of today isn't it?" asked Ian chuckling a bit.

"You're brave, Ian. I don't think I could ever show my face in school again after what happened" said Chris with a somber tone. Ian then shifted himself closer to Chris and held his left hand.

"It's gonna get better. It always does" Ian said giving Chris a gentle peck on his lips.

"Thanks, I guess it does when you find out the girl who posted the video of you making out with your secret boyfriend on the couch in your underwear on You-Tube gets murdered in her own house with her brother" Chris said gently chuckling to himself.

"Chris, don't say that. Nobody deserves to be murdered no matter how terrible a thing they do" Ian said now resting his head on Chris' pudgy chest.

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too" Chris said running a hand through Ian's hair.

"I'd never murder somebody. Killing is wrong" Ian said chuckling at Chris' gentle touch. Soon, Ian pounced on the pudgy boy and tickled him under his shirt to make him giggle slightly while the two boys gently kissed one another on the lips.

Unknown to them, Ghostface was hiding in the bushes outside Ian's living room watching the blonde teen make out with the giggling Chris. He titled his head slightly as he watched.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

 **A/N: Okay, so now we get another appearance of Ghostface, being a creeper and waiting outside Ian's house to prepare for an attack on both Chris and Ian. Not to mention, we all learned what the original 'Nightmare on Elm Street' based on, Hayden has a crush on Jess, and Another character had been brought in, Ms. Gibson. So, who will die in the next chapter? Find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the last chapter, everyone was assigned with a partner to do a report on a movie based on a true event, Ian got paired with Sherman, Jess got paired with Hayden, and Penny got paired with Ethan. Now, Ian is having a romantic night with his boyfriend, Chris, but little do they know they're night is about to be ruined. So, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

It was about 10:23 PM and both Ian and Chris were asleep in Ian's room. Both boys were in their underwear, and the blanket only covered their feet, and Chris was snuggled up to Ian. Both were lightly snoring and smiling in their rest. Both boys were startled out of their rest when they heard the alarm go off and they both fell out of bed. Ian ran down the stairs and went to see that the door was opened and he ran out to see if anyone was outside, but nobody was there.

"Ian, what happened? Why are there sirens in the house?" asked Chris who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Someone must have tried to break into the house and just ran off after the alarm went off" Ian said walking towards the panel on the left wall close to the door and entered the alarm code and the sirens stopped. After they stopped, the house phone began ringing. Ian went over to answer it but Chris put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Ian, let me answer it. You can go back to sleep" said Chris going over to the phone and taking it off the charger.

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Just go back to bed and I'll be back upstairs in a minute" Chris said. Ian then walked up the stairs and Chris pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Marsh residence" answered Chris.

"Hi, this is ADT security. We're calling because an alarm went off in your apartment or home. Are you currently experiencing a break-in?" asked the voice that unknown to Chris, belonged to Ghostface.

"I'm not sure. We were sleeping and then all of a sudden the alarms just go off" said Chris walking over to the door.

"Is anything broken?" asked Ghostface.

"The door was kicked open or something, other than that, no sir" Chris answered.

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?" asked Ghostface.

"My name's Christopher Hardy, I'm a friend of Ian Marsh, the son who lives here" said Chris, not bothering to mention the fact he was in a relationship with Ian.

"Oh, sleepover?" Ghostface asked.

"I guess you could say that" Chris said walking over to the door, closing it and locked it.

"Can you answer one last question for me?" Ghostface asked.

"Sure" Chris confirmed.

"Did you just lock me IN or OUT?" Ghostface hinted with an evil laugh at the end. Chris looked all around him, thinking whoever he was talking to on the phone was in the house and could see him.

"Who are you?" Chris asked in terror.

"The question you should be asking me isn't 'Who' am I. But rather... WHERE am I?" Ghostface said with another sinister chuckle in the end. Chris decided to hang up the phone and placed it back on the charger. Once the phone was hung up, Chris walked up to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out the largest knife.

"No sick freak is gonna kill me tonight" Chris said in a shaky voice closing the drawer and now holding the knife in a stabbing motion.

"Don't be so sure!" Ghostface's voice from behind him. Chris turned his head to reveal Ghostface holding his knife up and got ready to stab Chris. Chris tried to move out of the way, but Ghostface's knife cut right through Chris' arm and made a large cut that went from his shoulder to his elbow.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Chris as he now fell to the floor and dropped the knife to the hardwood floor. Not bothering to pick it up, he started running up the stairs and tried his best to hide from Ghostface. Chris hid behind a wall that lead to Mrs. Marsh's sewing room, and looked out the door to see nothing, he thought maybe Ghostface had just left.

"Thank Heaven" Chris said walking out the door, but out of the side of the door popped out Ghostface lunging his knife into Chris' stomach multiple times. Chris shouted in pain as Ghostface had finished. Soon, about twelve knife marks were in Chris' stomach.

"Ian! (Cough Cough Couch) Help!" Chris weakly called for help, but nobody answered. Ghostface then grabbed Chris by his hair and threw him down the stairs and Ghostface must have thrown him down the stairs so hard, bruises were inflicted onto Chris' badly bleeding body, as well as his wrist got broken when it landed on the floor. Soon, the bleeding sped up and Chris drifted off into the never-ending sleep of death.

Ian was still in bed, shifting in his sleep and woke up and went outside his room to see if something had happened.

"Chris?" Ian called out turning on the hallway lights.

"Chris are you okay? What was that noise?" the blonde teen called out again and then felt something wet on his foot.

"What the?" Ian asked lifting his foot up to reveal crimson blood sticking to his soles. Ian then began getting worried as he looked at the floor to reveal a trail of blood that lead to the stairs and he followed it to see Chris, dead at the very bottom of the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ian screamed the sight of his boyfriend dead in cold blood in his own home.

Meanwhile, at Sherman's house, Sherman and Mr. Peabody were in their downstairs home theater watching 'Diary of the Dead'. When one character was being approached by a zombie, another character took a pair of defibrillators and placed them on the sides of the zombie's head, causing their eyeballs to explode into orange goop and fall to the floor with their entire heads smoking.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sherman laughed at the cheesy gore, while the white beagle sitting next to him rolled his eyes.

"That CGI looks so fake" Peabody said, pointing out how fake the eyeballs exploding into goop looked.

"It's just a movie" Sherman said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes smiling.

"You could at least pick a movie with better special effects and makeup, Sherman" Peabody said pointing to the screen.

"Come on, dad. This is one of the most underrated cult classics out there" Sherman said with happiness, clearly he was enjoying the movie that was playing.

"How can something this dumb have such a strong cult following?" Peabody asked.

"People have said the same thing about other movies that weren't popular until years later after their release. Like E.T." Sherman pointed out.

"Point taken" Peabody said before they both turned their heads to the window to reveal two police cars, two fire trucks, and an ambulance passed by the house.

"Must be a pretty big emergency" Peabody said. Right as soon as the beagle had just said that, Sherman's phone began vibrating in his pocket. He checked the caller ID to see it was Penny calling him.

"What's up?" Sherman said, answering the phone.

"You'd better get to Ian Marsh's house. There was another murder" Penny said on the other end.

"What!? Is Ian...?" Sherman asked.

"No, Ian's fine. No injuries, thank God. It's his boyfriend, Chris. He called 911 saying he found his body covered in bruises, a broken wrist, and that he had multiple stab wounds in his stomach. He bled to death" Penny explained.

"Just lemme get my shoes and I'll be there in a few minutes" said Sherman before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. Once he got his shoes, he ran out the door and began running down the street to Ian's house. The fire trucks, police cars, and ambulance that passed by his house earlier were parked in front of the house.

"Oh dear God" Sherman said running up to the front door. Sherman then saw Ian sitting on the front steps of his house, crying, holding a cup of coffee in his hands, and a blanket wrapped around him, and in his pajamas. Penny and Hayden were sitting right next to him.

"Oh, Ian. I'm so sorry" Sherman said looking sadly down to his shoes.

"Don't be. There's nothing you could have done" Ian said looking to the side of the door.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Hayden.

"No. I just heard thumping and then I just saw a trail of blood leading down the stairs and then I just find him lying dead at the bottom, bleeding to death" Ian explained now letting more tears fall from his eyes.

"Ian, I promise you that whoever did this will pay. He'll be getting the death penalty by the time we're done with him" Penny said gently hugging the crying blonde in front of her.

"I never got to say goodbye" Ian said crying his heart out. Sherman then looked behind him to see a body bag being lifted into a coroner's van.

"Did you talk to the cops at least?" asked Sherman. Ian nodded and responded.

"They couldn't do anything. There were barely any of the culprit's fingerprints on anything inside the house. One of them said the guy must have been wearing gloves when he killed him" Ian explained. Soon the firetrucks, the ambulance, coroner's van, and police cars drove away from the house.

"Hey Ian, why don't you stay the night at my place?" Sherman offered.

"Really?" asked Ian, with hot snot falling down his nose, and tears still falling slowly from his eyes.

"Yeah. We have a nice guest bedroom you can use if you wanna. My dad won't mind at all if you stay the night" Sherman said helping Ian off the front steps.

"Want me to dial a cab?" asked Hayden pulling out his phone.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't think Ian wants to walk a little while's way right now" Sherman said looking down to the sad and heartbroken Ian.

"You think maybe I could take a hot bath too?" Ian asked.

"Sure thing. Whatever makes you feel better" Sherman said. The phone inside the house began ringing and Sherman looked behind him and walked up to the house.

"Sherman, where are you going?" asked Penny.

"I'm just gonna answer the phone. If it's his parents, I'll explain what happened and tell them he's staying the night at my place and everything will be solved" Sherman said with the phone's ring still being audible.

"Alright, just don't take too long okay? The cab will be here any minute" Hayden piped in.

"Just tell me when it's here and I'll be sure to hurry it up" Sherman said smiling before walking into the house. Once Sherman made it into the kitchen, he picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?" Sherman asked calmly.

"Hello, Sherman. Remember me?" Ghostface asked, making his spine tingle with fear, shock, and anger, figuring he was the one responsible for Chris' murder, and the murder of Madison and Mark as well.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were rid of you!" Sherman asked, thinking that someone had imitated Paul Peterson, just like he did with Billy Loomis and Stu Macher back during the Woodsboro murders back in 1996.

"Don't you know history repeats itself, Sherman?" Ghostface asked with another evil laugh at the end.

"I'm not gonna play anymore of your sick little games, you sicko" Sherman stated firmly.

"Oh yes you are. Unless you'd rather watch every single one of your friends die in front of you. I'll save you for last if you don't cooperate" said Ghostface.

"Okay, you wanna play a game? Round one, here I am. Show yourself!"Sherman said before hanging up.

"Since you insist" Ghostface said right behind Sherman. The redhead turned behind him to reveal Ghostface right behind him. Sherman then ran right for the door and Ghostface came right after him with the knife in his hand.

Hayden had come in to tell Sherman the cab was here, but instead came in to see Ghostface attacking Sherman. The brunette teen grabbed a vase off the coffee table and tossed it to the cloaked assailant, making it break and Ghostface fell on the floor due to the impact.

"Sherman, run! The cab's here! We gotta go now!" shouted Hayden. Sherman ran with Hayden to the cab outside and saw that Ghostface was chasing them again. They got in the cab with Ian and Penny and locked the door.

"Sherman, Hayden, what's going on? Why the shocked faces?" Penny asked. Only for a response from Ghostface came by his banging on the door's window.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ian screamed.

"Floor it!" shouted Hayden. The cab driver nodded and slammed on the gas and Ghostface just watched at they got away.

"Oh dear God. It's happening again" Sherman whispered to himself.

 **A/N: Chris is dead now, leaving Ian heartbroken. And now Sherman finds himself playing a dangerous game of wits with Ghostface once more. But now it's time to wonder who THIS Ghostface truly is behind the mask. The last time it was Paul, but who's this guy? What are their motives for killing? Soon, we shall find out. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ghostface struck again, killing Chris, and attacking Sherman when he went to answer the phone in the kitchen. The good news is, they got away in a cab before Ghostface could try and kill them. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Ian was now sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the guest bed hugging one of the pillows closely to his chest. Sherman then came into the room and sat down in front of the heartbroken teen.

"I made a few phone calls. One to the police, and the other to your parents to explain what's happened" Sherman explained placing a hand on Ian's lap.

"What did they say?" Ian asked raising his head up a little to face Sherman.

"They said they'd be home first thing tomorrow, and they're sorry for what happened to Chris. And they wanted to tell you 'Goodnight'" Sherman said now pulling Ian into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. But I know who did it" Sherman said. Ian then broke apart from the hug and faced Sherman now.

"Who?" asked the blonde.

"Some guy in a Ghostface costume. Like the one I faced in New York" Sherman explained.

"But that was Penny's dad. He's dead, you put a shotgun bullet in his head" Ian pointed out.

"You think I don't know that? There's a movie coming out tomorrow based on what happened to me" Sherman said scoffing right before he spoke, now bringing it into Ian's mind that the 'Stab' remake was due to be released tomorrow.

"But if you killed him, who's this new guy?" Ian asked a little confused raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But it looks like I'm gonna find out sooner or later" Sherman said right before looking at the alarm clock to show it was now 2:20 in the morning.

"C'mon. We'd better get some sleep, and we have school tomorrow" Sherman said lifting the bed covers up for Ian, who got under the bed covers.

"Hope you don't mind being in the guest room for the night. If you want I can just set the couch up in the downstairs home theater for you" Sherman offered.

"No no, I'm alright. Guest bed's pretty comfy" Ian said lying his head down on one of the pillows. Sherman then put the covers over Ian and took off the decoration pillows and placed them down on the floor.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything. My room is the first door to your left" Sherman said before walking towards the door.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight" Ian said turning his head over to face the other side of the room.

"Goodnight" Sherman said shutting the light off before going to bed for himself.

 **(Start playing 'Trouble in Woodsboro' by Marco Beltrami as you read this next passage)**

The next day at school, Jess was handing out fliers that were also invitations to a party she was having at her place. The party was in celebration of the new 'Stab' remake being released in theaters, there would be screenings of the older 'Stab' movies, except the 6th movie.

"Jess! Hey, Jess!" a voice called out. The blonde girl looked behind her to see Hayden running up towards her.

"Oh, hey Hayden" Jess said smiling.

"Listen, about last night while we were watching the movie, I..." Hayden said in an apologetic tone. Jess and Hayden met up at his and Penny's house so that they could watch the movie they had chosen for their project but when they found out about Chris' murder, Hayden ran off in the middle of the movie to go over to Ian's house. Jess cut him off.

"I understand. Ian needed you guys over, I feel sorry for the poor kid. Boyfriend got murdered right him after he got humiliated because of the video that got posted. He's been having it rough, so you're forgiven" Jess said before handing a flier/invitation to the brunette.

"You're having a release party for the 'Stab' remake?" asked Hayden. Jess nodded and spoke.

"You, Penny, Sherman, Ethan, and Ian are invited. I figured this was something worthy to celebrate" Jess said walking down the hall with Hayden walking right beside her.

"It would be nice to do something to forget about all this news of murders of popular kids and a bullied kid's boyfriend, so it does sound like a party is in order" Hayden said.

"I knew you'd think so" Jess said before turning her head to see Sherman walking right beside Ian with paparazzi on their backs taking pictures and asking questions.

"Holy Crap, that's Sherman and Ian" Jess said running over to the two boys and got right in front of the cameras.

"Can't you just cut the kid some slack? Someone close to him was murdered in cold blood!" Jess said irritated to the camera before placing her hand on one of the cameras.

"Ian, how do you feel about all this?" asked one reporter.

"I said shut those damn cameras off!" Jess shouted getting in front of the other camera. Hayden then guided Ian and Sherman into the cafeteria and shut the door in the reporters' faces after Jess got in with them.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

"To think TMZ would have learned that getting up in teenagers' faces because of a murder is a little too much" Hayden said.

"Tell me about it. Three bodies were discovered in the past few days, and this thing is already making headline news all over Seashore" Jess said sitting down at a table and signaled for her other friends to sit down with her, which they did.

"Guys!" everyone turned their heads to see Ethan and Penny run over to the table and sat down with them.

"Reporters?" asked Penny to Ian.

"They won't cut me some slack" Ian said looking down at the table sadly.

"I went through the same thing when the first body was discovered back in New York. They had to cancel the first day of school for it" Sherman explained with a hand on the sad blonde boy's shoulder.

"Well, if you guys wanna forget about what happened..." Jess said handing out invitations to her 'Stab' release party to Sherman, Penny, Ian, and Ethan.

"I figured that you'd wanna go see it tonight and have a little release party at my place" Jess offered.

"Sure" Penny said.

"I'm in" Ethan piped in.

"Still a pretty good chance to get into horror for once, so sure" Ian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Haven't been to any party other than a birthday party, but I guess I'm game" Sherman said.

"I'm sorry about Chris" Ethan said hugging Ian.

"It's okay. He'd want me to be happy" Ian said returning the hug. Penny smiled at this and noticed Sherman now looking deep in thought.

"You okay?" Penny asked.

"No, we've got another Ghostface out there and he could strike again any moment. Not to mention... he's following the rules of a sequel" Sherman said. Everyone's attention was caught and they looked to their redheaded friend.

"Sequel? You're trying to suggest this guy's making a real life sequel to what happened to you, Penny, and Hayden back in New York a year ago?" asked Jess in confusion.

"Possibly, not to mention this guy is following the same rules horror movie sequels go by" Sherman said.

"What are the rules of a sequel, exactly?" asked Ethan.

"Rule number one: The body count is always bigger. That means there are more victims than the last film.

Rule number two: The death scenes are grittier and more gruesome. Sequels always tend to cash in with their gore, and the killer in the sequel isn't afraid to get their hands dirty with a little blood.

Rule number three: The killer always copies the killing pattern of their predecessor.

Rule number four: As always, the virgin always lives" Sherman said finally explaining the rules, but then felt someone push him off his seat. It was Jason Winnaman, captain of the school's volleyball team, and Jess' ex-boyfriend who had dumped Jess so he could try and date Penny, but she wasn't interested.

"Hello dear Penny, I must say you look astonishing this morning" said Jason showing her a toothy smile and raised his eyebrows up and down a couple times.

"Screw off, Jason" Penny said looking away from Jason.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Jess asked.

"I heard you were having a release party for the new 'Stab' movie tonight and I was wondering if the lovely Miss Penny Peterson would accompany me to this little social gathering" Jason said trying to mimic Tom Cruise's accent he had in 'Interview with the Vampire'.

"Using an accent used by a vampire from a Tom Cruise movie isn't gonna work. Besides, Jess told me how crappy you treated her" Penny said now looking at her phone. Sherman, who was now dusting himself off from when Jason pushed him down looked at his friends.

"Wait... what happened exactly?" asked Sherman.

"Before you guys moved here, there was a big lawsuit against Jason and his family. Jason used to HIT Jess" Ethan said.

"Oh come on, would I really do that?" asked Jason.

"Yes you did. Photos were taken, the police got involved... you almost got charged as a minor for dating violence" Jess explained, still extremely sour towards Jason for what he did to her all those years ago.

"And if I'm correct, his dad almost disowned him for that" Ian piped in.

"He almost did, but then after the restraining order expired last year, he decided not to do it" Ethan explained.

"Why would I date someone who's rude to my boyfriend and used to his my best friend back when you were dating them?" asked Penny.

"Because I'm the most popular guy in the whole school, that's why. Besides, didn't 'Four-Eyes' over there kill your dad? Why would you date someone who killed your dad?" asked Jason, making Sherman super angry that he called him a murderer and 'Four-Eyes'.

"Four-Eyes? Come on, Jason! What are we? Fifth graders?" Penny shouted before continuing.

"And my father was a sick lunatic! He killed all my friends, and even my own mother in cold blood to get attention because he was jealous of Sherman. Anyone who saves me from a monster as sick as my dad is a hero in my book" Penny said walking over to Sherman wrapping her arms around Sherman's waist. Jason just got up from his seat and scoffed.

"You know what? I'm not gonna bother trying today" he said before walking away. When he had left, Hayden placed a hand on Jess' and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll never ever let that happen to you again" said Hayden, making Jess smile and her eyes glistening. Soon, Hayden found himself being hugged by Jess, which made him blush slightly and return the hug.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Jess said before breaking the hug.

"So, will I see you guys at the party tonight?" asked Jess wiping her eyes. Everyone nodded and then walked to class together when they heard the bell ring.

 **A/N: First off, a big thank you to TexasBornMind76, the owner of Jason Winnaman for letting me use his character as one in this story, and possibly a suspect or a victim in this whole things. So the rules of a sequel have been explained, and it was revealed that Jason used to hit Jess and almost got disowned and sued for it. What will happen now that the new Ghostface and his killing are headline news? Find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
